Twenty Things About Each Other
by ruji
Summary: Tezuka and Fuji spill facts and secrets about each other. Its a showdown! [TezukaFuji. mild shounenai. oneshot. written for the 20 things challenge on LJ.]


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.

* * *

**Twenty Things About Each Other**

1.Kunimitsu is ticklish. And he kicks when he's tickled.  
Syusuke is also ticklish. And he squeals when he's tickled.

2.Kunimitsu always keeps important documents and precious belongings in his desk drawer.  
Syusuke has a secret stash of random stolen objects in a box hidden in the wardrobe under his clothes.

3.I found the tennis ball from our first match in that drawer. He wrote the date on it.  
I found a bait I assume he stole when I took him fishing.

4.Since then, he always arranged his pencils parallel to the side of his desk so he would know if I touched his desk. Unfortunately, I know how to arrange pencils parallel to the side of the desk as well.  
Since then, he kept his secret stash in empty tennis ball cylinders and lined it up unsuspectingly beside his bookshelf, expecting I would think they were just tennis balls.

5.Kunimitsu never sleeps on train/bus rides, even if he gets a seat.  
Syusuke always pretends to sleep on train/bus rides just so that he can lean his head on my shoulder.

6.Kunimitsu blushes when Ayana-san kisses him in front of me.  
Syusuke blushes when I kiss him in front of Okaa-san.

7.Every year, Kunimitsu buys flowers for Ayana-san on her birthday.  
Every year, Syusuke writes a poem for Yoshiko-san on her birthday.

8.Kunimitsu is sometimes more sadistic than I am. He points out the mistakes sensei makes partially because he gets a thrill from seeing them flip through their notes in a moment's panic.  
Syusuke is sometimes more of a snake than Kaidoh is. He hisses and glares when I beat him at his devious mind games.

9.Kunimitsu drinks coffee without milk or sugar because he thinks its fattening otherwise.  
Syusuke drinks coffee when he's in a bad mood because the caffeine makes him high.

10.Kunimitsu owns two sets of pajamas with floral prints.  
Syusuke owns a of briefs with Ultraman prints.

11.Syusuke sleeps with the blanket over his head whenever there's a thunderstorm.  
Kunimitsu sleeps on his stomach when he takes naps from studying.

12.Syusuke is more effeminate than he thinks he is. He gets teary when he watches soap operas.  
Kunimitsu is more possessive than he thinks he is. He gets annoyed when I talk and smile to the cactus Saeki gave me.

13.Syusuke wanted to join the piano ensemble, but decided to stick with tennis because he didn't want to look any more feminine than he alreadywas.  
Tezuka-jiisan wanted Kunimitsu to take up judo, but Kunimitsu insisted on tennis because he didn't want to break his glasses from the slams.

14.Syusuke always halved the amount of spice in my share of spicy ramen whenever he cooked for the both of us. And he thinks I never noticed.  
Kunimitsu always buys Fuji apples when Ayana-san tells him to buy apples. And he thinks Ayana-san never noticed.

15.Syusuke loves to receive flowers, and more so than receiving cacti. But he never admits to it.  
Kunimitsu eats at least a piece of chocolate from each box of chocolate he receives on Valentine's Day. "It is only polite to do so." he says. He likes chocolate, actually. But he never buys chocolate on his own accord.

16.Syusuke always brings extra food in his bento because he knows Momoshiro and Echizen always steal Kikumaru's food.  
Kunimitsu always sits down at the lunch table first so that he can take the seat on the left because he knows he's a left-hander and the rest of us are right-handers.

17.Syusuke doesn't really like Inui's beverages. He just happens to have a stronger stomach, and continues to drink them on account for the passion and effort Inui put into making them.  
Kunimitsu can stomach Inui's drinks actually, he just never has to drink it because he completes the drills with perfection.

18.Syusuke seldom cries, even as a child (as told by Yoshiko-san), especially not in front of Yuuta-kun. But the day they went bowling and he got knocked out by Aozu, he called and cried over the phone. That was the first time he got frightened by Inui.  
Kunimitsu seldom smiles (the really warm kind), especially not in public. But the day he smiled at me when I baked him a birthday cake, I knew I found a new goal and motivation. That was the first time I actually felt I was special to him.

19.Syusuke may like spicy food, but he likes strawberry toothpaste best.  
Kunimitsu doesn't say anything about it, but he secretly thinks fruity toothpaste is for kids.

20.Syusuke always locks the door when he sleeps because he sleeps in the nude.  
Kunimitsu always locks the door when he sleeps because he doesn't want his family to find out he's still sleeping with the plush toy he had since he was 2.

* * *

( A/N: ... more like 40 facts... )  
( jiisan - grandfather (casual))  
( Ayana-san is Kunimitsu's mother, Yoshiko-san is Syusuke's mother, if my memory serves me right. )

Who wins the showdown? You be the judge! Click the little button down there and tell me about it:D


End file.
